The Chase
by HeroineCruor
Summary: "I'm going to expose you as the fraud you are, space boy!" "Not if I destroy you first, Dib-thing!" Their mutual wants. Their mutual needs. They both knew that's what they deep down desired. They had never felt so alive.


The thrill was tasty. Delicious. The event when we felt our insides drive themselves faster in order to pick up the feels we had as we pooled our fights.

"I'm going to expose you as the fraud you are, space boy!" The human's voice ringed through the evening air.

I had been entirely aware of the human-worm's presence. I had always been. Somehow I knew he was there even though my superior eyes couldn't always guess where he hid in order to shock me. I could only smell him. And feel him.

I could taste the chase.

"Not if I destroy you first, Dib-thing!" I shook my fist; adding to the drama we shared. This was nothing any other being would understand, no matter how hard their minds thought up theories. The need we had for each other. It was not love. It was not sympathy. Not pity.

Most people call it hate.

But we call it obsession.

Obsession to cling at each other's necks to kill the other.

It was our thrill. Our battle. Our play.

Which no one could interfere.

Suddenly I felt the human coming closer; to make this ecstasy higher. As I caught this up; I began to ran. Not like the coward I was deep inside.

I had him on my tail.

I was accepting his offering to play his game.

Some people call it the game of cat and mouse.

But we call it the game of alien and human.

And sometimes we call it the chase.

He mimicked my actions, increasing his speed that I almost felt his warm breath against my neck. My Irken goosebumps were revitalized against my power.

As was my squeedlyspootch, tingling with this unexplainable glee.

I wanted more of this sensation, so I quickened my pace.

I don't know how we ended up here, but we did. We found ourselves near his house. My feet ached from running, but I would rather die than stop.

If I stopped, these feelings up my alien spine would end.

That could never happen. At any cost.

I crashed the door. Somehow, it was me who broke in to his home, and I don't even know how I did. The excitement blinded my vision.

I couldn't see.

I saw white.

And when I regained my ability to see, I appeared to be on a rocket; a miniature rocket a notch bigger than a firework rocket.

I hugged it tightly. I maybe giggled, I didn't hear.

I was busy with our game. Our game of steaming euphoria.

The chase was better than the catch.

Something me and Dib shared as mutual. Everything we had was built upon our mutuality.

We loved it.

We kept on obsessing over the other's proximity. We didn't desire each other physically; all we wanted was our propinquity.

We couldn't live without each other…

Not without the blinding spark of our shared hostility.

Whenever we played these games, the whole world seemed to disappear. We only focused on staring into each other's glaring eyes; the pondering of each other's next plan. The plan of our spawning. I didn't even think of my mission when this happened. Nor the Tallest.

We couldn't control ourselves. We needed this; just like the human race needed their nutrition.

All of a sudden, I felt the rocket rumble. I threw my gaze backwards; the sight left that was not consumed by the blinding stars.

I think my giggling grew louder. I don't know.

I was in deep concentration of my arch rival trying to catch me.

I saw a slight glimpse of my possession riding on a different rocket. Behind me. Behind the very object I rided on.

The giggling slowly turned into laughter.

Excited laughter.

I felt like I was going to explode, to bust; like an atom bomb. That's right, not a bomb, an atom bomb. I hugged the rocket hard; nothing else in my whole life mattered. The tingling inside threatening to rip away and out of my squeedlyspootch. I rubbed my cheek against the cold metal as I trembled all over.

I heard Dib's voice behind; the only voice I could hear in the chilly night we ride through.

"You will never get away, Zim!" I heard his yell. He didn't sound mad, but maybe it was just my hallucinating hearing. As my half-lidded eyes stared out into the nightly sky, I wished silently that he was having the same feeling. Not that I cared about him; just that it would make our game even more inflammatory.

My irken claws raked the chilly metal with a screeching sound, and I couldn't get enough as my body pressed against the rocket. I purred; my animalistic coo louder than intended. Maybe my carnal being tingled harder than that of my cloudy thoughts. Not something I really minded.

Then my rocket met his; the ear-tearing sound of metal on metal.

I growled; more of the feverish emotions pulling from the deepest pit within me than of animosity. Deep inside I knew Dib had the same feeling, but with his weird icky human emotions instead; the less excited.

Excitement had been forbidden on Planet Irk.

Strictly forbidden, I add to you. Directly after birth all Irkens were sent to military training; no emotions, no love, nothing. Just the ball of vacuum inside.

However, we grow to learn wrath and outbreaks from the hard training. I was the perfect example that couldn't be measured, of course.

But then I met this simple, human worm-baby.

And this unexplainable feeling grew like a seed within me; from the core and blossomed into an obsessive flower.

I panted now; not from arousal, but from the wind hitting my face hard, I had a hard time breathing.

It was worth it.

I found myself shouting. The taboo Irken wantings bottled up inside me finally leaving my chest. For good. Once.

"This is…AMAZING!" I squealed euphorically. As my rocket flew up vertically and I threw my head back, I could see with the magenta eyes Dib looking confused. I mentally shook my head. He was human, they didn't understand it properly.

But I somehow knew he enjoyed this game as well.

I even think I heard him laugh.

This was not love for the other.

It was the forbidden feeling of obsession.

That way Dib was mine. To excite me.

I had never felt so alive. So free, from the disgusting rules of my home-planet.

I didn't even care when we both hit the ground violently; nearly taking both our lives. I didn't even care when Dib exposed me. I didn't even care when I was brought to an autopsy table.

The blinding visions I had…

Made me still feel the thrill of the chase. And he had caught me.

Soon he will realize that the chase was better than the catch.

Our battle. Our game.

Interracial.

The feelings were different.

But we still had felt the same mutual feeling…

The thrill of the chase.

Our chase.

* * *

**A/N: Again...wrote this in school.**

**I like to think that this is what they really want. The thrill of the chase. Not the catch.**

**Hope you like! R&R! :)**


End file.
